castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pumpkin Duke/@comment-26200843-20150313175151/@comment-26364458-20150502202639
If you still haven't got PD maybe try what worked for me... First stop spending money on gems.'' Every legendary hero card or special legendary hero card I ever got gave me a Paladin. Everyone raiding was killing me with PD, and I was tired of waiting for players with PD in storm Mesa to team up. I played for about 6 months with no luck gem rolling and started spending money on gems.' I spent about $150 bucks on gems over the course of a month (even buying $50 at a time) hoping for PD before I gave up. All the money bought me a ton of ordinary and elite heroes along with 2 legendary heroes (Vlad and Aires). Flips and chests only gave me shards that I could have easily farmed in a few days. Watching people roll on YouTube just made me mad because my luck was terrible in comparison to the guys complaining about bad luck. I was fed up and decided that if I wasn't getting a PD without breaking the bank I was done. '''I quit playing a few weeks, came back and didn't spend any more money on gems. I rolled about 450 gems within the first couple days and got a few shard only legendary heroes.'' I tried spamming my rolls because I heard a few rumors that worked for PD, but it didn't.'' I told myself I was going to stop playing without a Pumpkin Duke so I quit playing for about 4 days other than logging in to get my free gems. I didn't even collect from playing the arena or looting player gold and manna. ''Logged in to roll my farmed gems I got Cupid (first 150 roll)!! ''Not a PD, but I decided to level him up to 5 stars while I farmed more gems. After rolling Cupid I had 9 legendary heroes and 2 duplicate legendary heroes. I decided to level up every legendary hero evenly. All heroes to 4 stars, top 6 heroes 5 stars, and start pushing up my 6 star heroes from there. Luckily since I quit playing for a while before this I had farmed a good amount of HB to get Cupid at the level I wanted. At this point, I didn't know how to do Boss Fights, and I never get fair fights in the arena so farming HB was taking forever compared to now. When I first started playing I had terrible luck and didn't know it was a bad idea to level up ordinary and elite heroes. As soon as I had a team of 5 legendary heroes, I consumed all the others I wasted HB on. '' 'I spent the last of my HB, Shards, and Blue Crystals beefing up my first level 6 hero, the server hit a new day, I farmed my gems, rolled 150, and got Pumpkin Duke!!! ''' Long story, but maybe there's something to it. For the Cupid and the PD it was the same pattern. Each time I had exactly 150 gems before I rolled. Just rolled PD today. So maybe try: 1) 'Stop spending money on gems. IGG probably realizes it can capitalize on your addiction and knows what heroes you have and don’t have. ' 2) 'Level up your heroes evenly.' 3) Only log in to farm gems for a few weeks. 4) Log back in and roll farmed gems, if no luck keep farming. 5) If you get a decent legend level him up. 6) Spend all your shards, HB, and Blue Crystals on a hero. 7) Farm 150 gems exactly and roll right after the server hits a new day